Brock's Fruits Basket Volume 1
by brock17
Summary: Hi I'm Brock and this is my first Fruits Basket story I've written so I really hope you enjoy it!PLEASE GIVE ME A REVIEW!
1. Akito

Chapter One

"Yuki-kun," Tohru Honda said through the door,"hurry or we'll be late for school."

"That damnrat isn't a morning person" Kyo yelled. The door quickly shot open and Yuki came through it. You could tell he was angry as he glared at Kyo like he would rip his eyes out, then he walked up beside Tohru and they all started walking off to school. As they turned and passed the Sohma-estate they saw Momiji and another boy talking and laughing.

"Kyo's like this," Momiji said making a mean face," blah blah I'm going to kill you damn kid."

"I'm going to kill you damn kid"!Kyo yelled sprinting forward and punching Momiji on the head.

"Wahhhhhhh!" Momiji cried," Kyo hit me"!

" It's okay" the boy said and Momiji started to laugh again.

"Who the hell are you!" Kyo yelled holding his fist in the air.

"He's Brock, he's from America" Momiji said smiling,"and guess what,... he's staying at the sohma estate with me for a while"!

"Oh god another little moron..." Kyo said out loud.

"He looks nice,..."Yuki said," Hi I'm Yuki Sohma."

"Nice to meet you Yuki," Brock replied, " I'm Brock."

"Tohru!" Momiji yelled running to hug her.

" Don't Momiji" Kyo said grabbing his head and knocking him down.

" Sorry, big meany Kyo" Momiji replied giggling. He got knocked down again and everyone even Momiji laughed.

" What have you been up to Tohru?" Momiji asked.

"Nothing much, just cooking and cleaning..."Tohru said. Footsteps were sounding behind them. Yuki turned around and gasped. It was Akito and he was smiling. Not in the good way but in the I'm going to kill you kind of way and it was not pleasant to look at.

" The girl..." Akito said," has got to go".

Next chapter will be when Akito gets in a big fight with Yuki and Kyo and who will win. I know... heh heh because i wrote it. Tell me what you thought of it! Give me a review Fruits Basket Fans!


	2. The fight

Chapter 2

recap: Akito a.k.a. mean sohma, is trying to take Tohru away(Brock is quietly sobbing)

"The girls got to go" Akito said with a nasty smile on his face. One that Yuki couldn't stand to look at direcly. (sorry i can't remember what it said word for word...)

"What do you want with her," Kyo yelled at Akito who was still smiling that evil way.

"Kyo you bad-tempered asshole," Akito replied calmly," This has nothing to do with you or your moronic rat friend."

"First of all," Kyo said with rage," Yes it does, second of all HE'S NOT MY FRIEND AT ALL!"

" The idiot has a point," Yuki replied his panicked expression growing less panicked," You are cruel Akito and your cruelty will end right now!" Yuki jumped forward and hurled his fists at Akito violently...all a wasted effort. Akito quickly countered the punches and caught Yuki's fist. He twisted it sending Yuki forcefully on the ground. Both Brock and Kyo stared in awe. Tohru was crying with Momiji and Yuki was ...well he wasn't to happy either.

"Foolish rat," Akito said kicking Yuki onto his backside,"you are a pathetic excuse for a Sohma".

" Shut-up!" Brock yelled out of pure frustration," you are the most pathetic thing I've ever looked at you stupid dirtbag!" Brock regretted saying that the moment Akito seized his neck and threw him at Momiji which ended in a sickening thud.

"Stop,...please...if you want me,...come and get me," Tohru said as she turned around and started to run in the oposite direction.

"You are trying to make things much worse than the could of been" Akito replied sprinting after her. Kyo tried to tackle him but only got a sprained ankll and a bloody nose in the process.Akito was gaining on Tohru (she's no track star) and when he finally seized her shoulder he pushed her down on the ground.

" Finally,..." Akito said, " now for you, a nice memory loss of all that you been through should do the trick".

"Please no... I'm sorry," Tohru exclaimed.

" Sorry won't cut it," Akito said smiling and placing his hand on her forehead, " Bye Bye Tohru Honda..." Tohru's whole body shuddered and her terrifying scream echoed across the street.

"No..." was all Tohru could mutter as she fell to the ground and lost conciousness.

I'm sorry but I have to go,... don't yell at me yet... tomorrow will be chapter three and I hope you like it Hot tempered Yuki


	3. Hot tempered Yuki

Chapter 3

Brock, unfortunently still weeping, has now fallen over off his computer chair and into his sea of tears.

Tohru Honda's mind was spinning around and around. She did not understand what had just happened. Sweat ran down her face as she saw "Prince Charming" and all of the others she thought she didn't know.

"Ummmmmmm..." Tohru began, " I'm sorry to bother you all but what just happened to me." She looked at her cut knee and her ripped skirt. She saw Yuki and Kyo approach her, crying, as they walked past her and did not look back.

"Tohru...are you...do you remember me" Momiji said as he too was crying.

" I'm sorry but no, I don't, and all I really remember is that I'm going to school right now," Tohru replied and at that moment her thoughts came pouring back into her head." Ouch..., Momiji what happened, I feel horrible and drowsy." But Tohru was to weak to talk and she fell over onto the ground before Momiji could talk.

" Tohru remembers, Tohru remembers!" Momiji cried out. He looked up at Kyo and Yuki who were both staring at him with disgust.

"Momiji, shut the hell up, do you expect us to believe right after all her memories get taken she'll just fricken remember again..." Kyo yelled in true rage.

"But Tohru,... she - " but Momiji knew it would only upset them more. He lifted Brock to his feet, " She does remember, she really does." Akito did not leave fully he did stay to hear more after he left and he thought this was the best opportunity to strike.

" Listen, Yuki, Kyo... I will indeed return her memories if you do me one little favor" Akito said as his nasty grin got nastier.

"What!..." Yuki and Kyo both said abruptly. They both would do anything to get Tohru back to the way she was.

" I want you two to...dispose of the rabbit and his little pal,... would you do that for me" Akito said.

" I'll do anything to get her back, " Yuki said disgusted with himself.

" Good then kill them." Akito replied shortly. Kyo agreed and Yuki too. As they clenched their fists they looked at the two boys that were indeed smaller then them and smiled. For both of them thought one thing, " How easy".

" Yuki...has a serious temper problem..." Momiji said to Brock and unfortunently it was very true. Normally Yuki wouldn't do a drastis thing like this, but he would do anything to save Tohru. ( Even agree with Kyo)

" I'll be more than happy to take out Momiji" Kyo said.

" That's fine, I'll be looking forward to shed Brock's blood" Yuki said greedily. not a good word to use here but o well

" You guys are making a big mistake, Tohru already remembers" Brock quickly said and Momiji added, " and would you really hurt us, I mean come on."

" Yes I want to kill you sooooooo bad" Kyo said greedy for blood.

" Momiji we have to take them on, just until Tohru wakes up," Brock said.

Momiji relpied like this," TAKE THEM ON ARE YOU CRAZY, THEY'LL SHRED US TO PIECES"!

" Are you sissy asses ready to die" Kyo said as you could tell he was getting impatient.

" Not quite, asswipe" Brock replied, " whopps now that just acciedentally slipped out"...

" You little cocky sun-of-a-bitch" Kyo yelled, " switch me Yuki!"

" Fine, If you want him that bad, god" Yuki said.

" No! swich back Yuki's a wimp" Momiji yelled.hint hint do you know what their plan is yet

" I'm going to kill you" Yuki yelled and unfortunently it started... and not the way Brock or Momiji or I could have imagined. Kyo lunged forward and punched Brock in the face... god the first second and my face is already getting messed up... Yuki punched Momiji's stomach and then kicked him into the air which resulted in Momiji on the gorund not moving.

" Thanks Momiji..." Brock said looking at his not-moving body.

Sorry I know you want to see what happens but got to go, I'll type the next chapter tomorrow. Brock's true identity is ch.4


	4. Brock's True Form Concept

Chapter 4:

what am i doing, Yuki wouldn't do that! oh well...

" Momiji, this is not the time to play dead..." Brock said looking at Kyo's grin, " okay now I guess on to plan B." Brock quickly backed up and fell over." That went over well." Kyo approached him with his grin even wider(which made him look even eviler) heh heh

"Stop guys!" Brock yelled," this isn't really you, you guys wouldn't do this, your not like this." Brock now showed panic as he slid backwards slowly.

" You don't know what I'm like you asshole"! Kyo yelled grabbing Brock's shirt and lifting him into the air. Luckily Momiji's eyes opened and he looked at Brock.

"Brock..." Momiji said weakly," are you okay." Momiji's eyes were full of tears and thankfully Yuki felt bad that he had hurt Momiji.

"Momiji, I'm so sorry you got hurt," Yuki said helping him up. What a nice guy! not!

" Yuki, what a sissy," Kyo said," I'm finishing what I started." Kyo froze as Tohru's eyes shot open and her mouth opened wide. Her astonished expression wasn't based on the fact that Yuki and Kyo would hurt Brock and Momiji, or that Akito lied when he said the only way Tohru's memories would return is if they killed Brock and Momiji, it was based on the fact that two cat ears were sticking out of Brock's ears.

" No!", Brock said," You guys aren't supposed to know". A loud BOOM sound was heard and Brock was a cat just like Kyo.

" Oooooooo" Brock's a zodiac too" Momiji said.

" No I'm not, Brock quickly said," well at least not completely."

" Why the hell didn't you just tell us you ass" Kyo said in his mad voice.

" I thought...ummmmm" Brock said thinking of an excuse.

" If he would have told you I would have killed him" Akito replied smiling evily ( just as usual)

" So you wanted us to kill him for you?" Yuki replied looking at Akito. Akito ignored him though and waved bye and was not seen for the rest of the day.( YES NO AKITO FOR A DAY) Kyo and Yuki helped Tohru up and both carried her to the house. They all skipped school HORRAY! ( Brock and Momiji followed) and when they finally got back Kyo asked Shigure a question and he didn't talk rude when he asked... lol

" DO YOU FRICKIN KNOW ABOUT FRICKIN BROCK THE FRICKIN AMERICAN FRICKIN TWERP!" Kyo yelled.

" Yes and tone it done a bit" Shigure said," he supposed to stay here for a while, well not actually here here but at the Sohma estate anyway, OH MY GOD WHAT DID YOU DO TO TOHRU! For the rest of the morning Yuki and Kyo explained everything to Shigure and were quite exhausted so they fell asleep early in the afternoon. Tohru wasn't bored though for BROCK and MOMIJIJ came over and they were all talking.

" I don't know what came over those two" Tohru said looking at Yuki and Kyo.

" Kyo likes you and so does Yuki" Momiji giggled. After a while Momiji got bored and wanted to play cops and robbers.

" Shigure can play too" Momiji said blissfully.

"I'm sorry Momiji" Shigure said," I have to finish my novel that was due two days ago." Shigure started to laughed.

" Oh ok" Momiji said," I'll just wake up Kyo and Yuki"! So he shook them both and only Kyo awoke.

"...what", Kyo asked squinting.

" Play cops and robbers with us!" Momiji said

" Why the hell are you here" Kyo asked?

" Kyo is a robber" Momiji said ignoring him.

" I'm only playing if there's martial arts involved" Kyo announced.

" Cool,...I QUIT! Brock yelled and he sat down by Yuki. Constant argueing continued until late at night and then Brock and Momiji left. Tohru still had a lot of questions but none were answered so she held them off until the next day.

Questions oh the glorious questions. Hopefully some of yours will be answeed in Chapter 5: Kyo's Nice Morning


	5. Kyo's NICE Morning

Chapter 6

Early in the morning Tohru got up and quickly peeked into Kyo's bedroom. His clock read 6:05 and apparently his alarm was not set. Tohru quietly walked over to wake him up but something sitting on his desk caught her attention. (I never knew Kyo had a desk until now) It seemed like his journal so that's what Tohru assumed. She didn't want to invade his privacy but she opened it up anyway. She read:

Dear journal,

I still don't know if it will ever work out. I really hope she says something that might- Unfortunately Tohru was cut short because Kyo was staring right at her.

" Kyo I'm so sorry I was just in here to wake you up and-" Tohru began but Kyo had already thrown his covers off his bed and stood up. He seized her hand and he looked angry with her.

" You little," Kyo yelled shaking his hand. (some form of anger I suppose) " I have you now and if you think your going to-". but Kyo was cut of by his door flying open and Momiji and Brock stepping through.

" Hi Kyo" both Momiji and Brock said and then added, "and Tohru".

" Get the hell out of my room or I'll knock your teeth in" Kyo replied in a tone of annoyance.

" I need to tell Tohru something before you brutally try to kill us because you can't control your temper " Brock said.

" The only thing here I'm gonna control is my foot up your ass" Kyo yelled to Brock.

" Shut-up gay ball" Brock said to him. Kyo's face turned red and Momiji quickly said, " Kyo's face is really red". At this Kyo let go of Tohru's hand and walked over to them.

" One last chance, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM" Kyo yelled because now he was seriously pissed off.

" I will but just to make things clear I am not the pussy in this situation just because you don't want to fight" Brock replied in a cocky manner. Even the littlest thing would have thrown Kyo off the deep end and this wasn't little at all.

" Pussy!" Kyo said as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

" Never mind your thick headed to understand, and your even in a grade higher then me, what a dumbass" Brock said.

" I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"! Kyo yelled punching Brock out of his room and into the hallway.

" Brock you shouldn't have started this, now Kyo will hurt you" Momiji said giggling.

" HURT HIM," Kyo yelled, " that's a complete understatement". One kick sent Brock hurtling down the stairs.

" Kyo stop," Tohru yelled after him. Brock was now motionless at the bottom of the stairs and a trail of blood led from Kyo's door to the bottom of the stairs. Kyo did not feel the least bit concerned for Brock's conditions. Brock slowly got up and said, " Is that… the best you've got". Although Kyo broke Brock's arm and gave him a bloody nose Brock still didn't want to give in to Kyo.

" Do you want me to try my hardest, you'll be dead if I do though," Kyo yelled over all of Tohru's and Momiji's "NO's". Brock didn't want to give up so he said, " Yes try your hardest."

" I'll do it with pleasure," Kyo yelled jumping down the stairs and launching his strongest kick at Brock. Brock tried to block it but the force was to immense and he flew backwards and against the wall.

" I can kill you right now are you still sure you want me to" Kyo said smiling. He pulled back his leg and he would've done it if Brock didn't say, " Ok I give up, you won".

" One more kick would have killed you, I hope you learned something twerp," Kyo said and he turned around and walked back up to his room. Yuki then entered the room.

" You shouldn't go on and make fun of him if you don't have the strength to back it up" Yuki said to Brock and he then left to get a rag to clean up the blood.

" I'm so stupid," Brock said to himself," I know I could of beat him, but all I did was make him mad." Kyo came back downstairs and told everyone he was going to the dojo.

" You your coming too," Kyo said pointing to Brock, " You need a lot of practice."

" You think he's in good enough condition to go on and fight you again" Yuki said looking at Kyo.

" He doesn't look to bad" Kyo said.

" You broke his arm you idiot" Yuki yelled.

" He got me pissed off" Kyo yelled.

" He's not going he needs to wait until the arm you carelessly broke gets healed" Yuki said. Kyo then grabbed Brock's arm and lifted him up.

" I didn't break his arm" Kyo yelled.

" Ummmmm that kind of hurts" Brock said.

" Shut-up" Kyo yelled dropping Brock.

" You are hurting him Kyo" Momiji yelled.

" I'll hurt you next" Kyo yelled.

"Will you just go stupid cat" Yuki yelled. And with that Kyo left didn't take Brock with him. (Thank goodness I'm already hurt enough) So basically that's it for this chapter.

Isn't this nice. Fighting and more fighting. It wasn't so much of Yuki it was more Kyo. He did seem very mad in this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to post up. Poor me getting hurt like that. I think I'll make Kyo a little bit nicer. But both Kyo and Yuki get mad at me in the next chapter when I kiss Tohru. Finally some romance! And fighting…


	6. Romance at Last

Chapter 6:

(Brock gets zodiac syndrome in this chapter, whoops I just spoiled it)

That same day in the afternoon, Yuki was out with Tohru, and if you still remember from chapter 5 Kyo is at the Dojo. Both Brock and Momiji stayed behind at the Sohma house.

" All done cleaning up your blood," Momiji said laughing.

" Thanks, that would have taken an extremely long time with these two arms," Brock said sadly.

" I called Hari and he said he'd be over soon to check your arms out" Momiji said throwing the rag away. Brock was a little confused.

" Oh, do you mean Hatori-san," Brock said, " I guess Hari's his nickname anyway." Momiji laughed and then walked over by Brock and sat down.

" Why did you tease Kyo like that," Momiji asked with concern, " I thought I told you that he was a good fighter."

" You did but I don't know what came over me" Brock said staring at himself, " I think it's because he's the cat, if I'm correct, and I'm just not used to him because he's not really a member of the Chinese zodiac." A knock on the door interrupted their conversation and Momiji screamed, " Hari" but it wasn't Hari it was Yuki.

" Tohru's out shopping, but that's off subject" Yuki said sitting down alongside Momiji and Brock. " What were you thinking antagonizing Kyo like that."

" I just thought-" Brock started but Yuki cut him off.

" You thought nothing, did you realize he would of killed you, you can't do that again" Yuki said.

" You're the one to talk," Brock replied, " At least I wouldn't over react that much to stooping of the level of trying to kill Momiji, so don't you lecture me about this!"

" Lecture you!" Yuki yelled, " I'm the one who's trying to insure your safety, stupid ass!"

" I'm a stupid ass now, oh isn't that nice," Brock yelled, " Insure this!" Brock stood up and walked over to the door.

" I'm going to find him," Brock yelled, " And when I do, I'll fight him, AND I'LL WIN!" Brock started to walk out of the door but a pain struck his chest. He screamed and fell to his knee's. Yuki and Momiji quickly ran to his side but it struck them too and they collapsed. " No, what am I doing." By the time Hari arrived he was to late to do anything to help Brock so he focused on Yuki and Momiji who were a rat and a bunny. It seemed odd enough that it only effected Yuki, Brock, and Momiji but Hatori was getting pale and he was having trouble breathing.

"What is going on" Hatori thought to himself. He saw Brock get up and walk out the door but that was the last he saw for he ended up like Yuki and Momiji. On Brock's way down the path he encountered Tohru but he wasn't worrying about her at all. Even when she asked him where he was going he ignored her but when she grabbed his hand all was clear to him. He started to cry and out of nowhere he kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. Although he transformed into a … PANDA! He has the zodiac syndrome and the ying-yang syndrome! Tohru wasn't disgusted by this transformation and she even carried him back to the Sohma house even though Brock said he didn't want to go back. (She is still carrying the groceries too) When they returned Yuki was confused and so was Momiji, but Hatori had already figured it out.

" You have both the Zodiac and the Ying-yang syndrome," Hatori said amazed, " and you know how to control both very well." He smiled and then waved bye and left.

" The what and the whaty what," Momiji said confused. Brock explained it out loud and then transformed back into his human form and Tohru dropped him on his rear. (lol) Then when Brock got dressed into some of Yuki's clothes which I might add were rather big for him but oh well, he took Momiji into another room and told him he kissed Tohru.

" YOU KISSED TOHRU, I did too," Momiji said rather loudly, " and I slept with her!" Yuki was talking to Tohru and then yelled, " SHUT-UP". But when Kyo got home he yelled at Brock and Momiji while Tohru laughed.

Isn't that nice it's starting to get better for them all. But wait what's this. Haru tends to dislike Brock enough to go BLACK on him. ATTENTION READERS: this could get ugly…


	7. Oh No! It's Black

Chapter 7: Oh no, It's Black

The next day they all had school. Brock went, although his arms were still hurting. (Thanks Kyo)

"Are you sure you want to come to school today?" Momiji asked.

"I'm sure," Brock replied, "I'm pretty sure I won't get into another fight today." With saying that comes the laugh from both of them for saying something that they thought was funny… ok I'm done. While at school, Brock unfortunately met Haru, I said unfortunately because, well you'll find out soon enough.

"Haru so you're the ox," Brock said smiling, " nice meeting you." Haru wasn't in a particularly good mood so he replied quietly by saying, "I bet."

" Wait what, I couldn't quite hear what you-" Brock said but Haru cut him off.

"Do you want to make something of it," Haru said and you could definitely tell he went Black.

" No I just-" Brock said but again Haru rudely cut him off.

"Shut the hell up," Haru said his hands now in fists. Momiji looked concerned. (oh yeah…)

"Is this some sort of joke," Brock said, " Oh I get it now." Brock burst into laughter but Haru only got more pissed off.

"Oh aren't you the comedian," Haru said grabbing Brock's shirt collar. He continually shook Brock, until he threw him against the wall.

" Haru he's not doing anything to you," Momiji said defending Brock.

"Will you stay out of this twerp," Haru said pushing Momiji aside, "this is between me and this asshole." Lucky for Brock, Kyo came, oh wait you tell me is that luck? Haru quickly explained the exact opposite situation and added that Brock was calling Kyo an asshole, and that was enough for Kyo to side with him.

" You are a liar Haru," Momiji yelled.

" If I'm such a liar prove it twerp," Haru said angrily. Kyo was mad and upset but mostly mad that Brock would do such a thing even though Brock didn't and he kind of…

"You would think, you learned something from yesterday damn punk, after I beat the frickin shit out of you," Kyo yelled now standing over Brock, "but I guess you didn't, you stupid frickin asshole." Kyo walked forward, (this is the funny part, to me anyway) and didn't know this, but he stepped right on Brock's hand.

"Fuck, owwwww," Brock said trying to pull his hand from under Kyo's shoe, " Your kind of crushing my hand."

" I know," Kyo said stepping down harder. Now this is the part when Momiji loses it.

" Kyo you big meanie," Momiji yelled tackling him and knocking him over. Brock's hand stung, but it wasn't that bad. Kyo quickly tossed Momiji aside and got up. Now this is the part the school bell rings and Brock stands up and him and Momiji go to class and Kyo yells, " We'll finish this after school," and Haru just walks away.

I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I couldn't think of anything else so just go with it… I'm hopefully going to write a long one after chapter 8: Is it all over. Then chapter nine Tohru gets kidnapped and I won't say anymore because I don't want to spoil anything. And after chapter nine….is the last chapter in volume one, which is titled American-road trip… in which Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and even the perverted Shigure come to America and stay with Brock at his own, house… (mansion) I don't really have a mansion but oh well! But it doesn't start until Volume 2


	8. Is it all over ?

Chapter 8: Is it all over

Brock tended to get quite nervous when he was going to… BE HURT, KILLED, OR WORSE… ummmm killed… forget I said this.

"Brock stop looking at the clock," Momiji whispered.

"Momiji, were you even paying attention to what happened, how can I not look at the clock," Brock whispered back more loudly.

"Kyo probably forgot anyway," Momiji replied.

"Forgot, no I doubt it, he seemed sooooo mad," Brock said, "thinking even about it makes me uneasy."

"Well then don't think about it," Momiji said smiling, "or you could apologize."

"APOLOGIZE, I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING," Brock yelled. The teacher stared at them both.

"Is there anything you wish to share to the class you two," the teacher said. Just then a knock sounded on the door and Yuki entered the classroom.

" The student council representatives, have you picked them," Yuki asked.

" I'm so sorry Yuki I couldn't fit it in during the day" she replied.

" I'll select them then Mrs.Glamen," Yuki said politely, "How about, Brock and Christie." Momiji looked upset as he waved bye to Brock. Christie who was over excited ran over to Yuki. He backed away and then smiled.

"Oh god," Brock said out loud as they walked out the door.

" Brock what were you doing this morning," Yuki asked in a tone of annoyance.

"Talking to Momiji," Brock replied.

"Don't give me that crap!" Yuki yelled backing Brock into a corner, "you did what I told you not to do ass!"

"I'm sorry," Brock said, " please don't get mad."

"I already am," Yuki yelled.

"Fuck you," Brock yelled. Yuki then punched his face to one side.

"I'm trying to help," Yuki yelled as Brock slumped down on the ground. Christie already fainted when Yuki punched Brock. (yes! I didn't like her that much)

" And I'm trying to apologize," Brock whined and his cheek started to bleed. Brock quickly stood up and pushed Yuki out of the way and ran. Unfortunately the thing Brock dreaded the most happened as he was running. The bell rang signaling the end of school. Brock ran down the hall flailing his arms back and forth. He reached the front door and jumped outside only to be harshly punched to the ground by Kyo.

"You thought I forgot didn't you, well guess what," Kyo muttered, "I was thinking about the easiest way of hurting you all day." Kyo then lifted Brock to his feet and stopped.

"The easiest way is to stop, because Haru told me he lied and you are frickin lucky as heck," Kyo said smiling. Yuki walked out followed by Tohru and Momiji. Momiji helped Brock get back because even that punch… HURT!

This chapter I think is the shortest so far. Sorry don't kill me yet. The next chapter is going to be long you can tell by the title… Chapter 9 Tohru is kidnapped… OH NO!


	9. Tohru Is Kidnapped!

Chapter 9: Tohru is kidnapped

It all happened so fast. It was about three weeks after I broke my arm and Tohru was happy she got to take the cast off and everything. Kyo seemed at peace and Yuki, well I got along with him better but none of that mattered. For Tohru was kidnapped.

"Here you go Miss Honda," the hotel manager said happily. Tohru was so happy she finally got her money and she forgot her bag. When she went to get it two men seized her arms and dragged her away…

"This is unbelievable," Yuki said to Shigure, Brock, and Kyo.

" What's unbelievable, the part that she was kidnapped or-" but Brock knew he should stop there before either one of the Sohma's got mad at him. Kyo looked at him angrily. "Ok that was uncalled for I know."

"Well at least Hana-chan and Uo-chan are looking for her," Shigure said, " they haven't stopped since."

" Why worry, she's bright and-" but Brock stopped in mid sentence because Kyo looked pissed off and one more word would send him on a one way trip to hurtville. "Will you stop looking at me like that?"

"Well then you stop acting frickin retarded" Kyo yelled.

" I will because I know you'll lose your temper and hurt me if I don't," Brock said to himself.

"What did you just say," Kyo yelled walking over to Brock.

"Nothing, not a single word," Brock replied putting his hands behind his back. (It seems like Brock doesn't want them to get broken )

" I hate your personality," Kyo yelled at him, " it pisses me off."

" You want me to get rid of my personality!" Brock said, "How am I supposed to do that?"

"Here let me show you," Kyo said lifting his fist up into the air. Shigure quickly stopped him.

" You know violence doesn't solve anything," he announced to Kyo.

" Will you guys hurry up, we're supposed to be looking for her too," Yuki said.

" We should get into two groups so we can cover more ground," Shigure said, " And I'm not in anger management boy's group." Shigure laughed and pointed at Kyo, who thought he was an idiot. Kyo quickly grabbed Brock's shirt and dragged him out the door. With Yuki and Shigure out of sight Brock finally talked to Kyo.

" Do you really hate me," Brock said to Kyo.

" Well kind of, but not so much hate more of dislike," Kyo replied to him.

" So you think we could actually become friends!" Brock asked hoping for a positive answer.

" No, not really," Kyo said, " It's just that when ever I see you I usually kick the crap out of you."

" So your saying if I said something like KYO'S A SISSY BOY, you would get mad," Brock asked.

"YES!" Kyo said stopping and facing Brock.

" Well would you actually kill me if I-" Brock was cut of before he could finish.

" WILL YOU SHUT-UP," Kyo yelled. Brock then (not paying attention) tripped and grabbed Kyo's hand which made HIS BEADS FALL OFF! OH NO!

" YOU ASSHOLE, I DO HATE YOU," Kyo yelled in his true form. He slashed Brock's face making blood spill to the ground. " DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME, I MAY EVEN HATE YOU AS MUCH AS I DO YUKI." Brock looked at Kyo, who looked terrible. The foul smell coming off his body made breathing hard but also made Brock vomit several times. So Brock ran as fast as he could away.

" GET THE FUCK BACK HERE," Kyo yelled springing into the air and crashing down on Brock. Brock's expression was terrifying. Would Kyo kill him RIGHT NOW?

" I'LL RIP YOUR BODY TO SHREDS," Kyo screamed constantly but he didn't. When he finally transformed back, Brock was hardly breathing, and he looked horrified.

" Yes I would kill you," he said plainly. Brock's eyes were focused on Kyo and it came an utter shock that Kyo would actually say that. Brock's face had four slash marks going diagonally down his face and when he felt them blood appeared on his hands.

" Kyo would you…," Brock started to ask, " help me become stronger."

" THIS IS THE WORST TIME YOU COULD ASK ME ANY FAVORS," Kyo yelled.

" Well then I'll fight you, and learn first hand your fighting style," Brock said throwing a punch that since Kyo wasn't ready for, sent him to the ground.

" If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get," Kyo yelled punching Brock into the air. He then aimed a kick at Brock's face, which I'm sorry to say hit directly. The fight didn't last long, possibly ten minutes and Brock was on the ground, he had DEFINENTLY LOST.

" Ok, ok,….ok," Brock said panting.

" Ok what?" Kyo asked ready to continue the fight.

" Ok stop, that's what I meant," Brock replied standing up. Brock was very dazed but he managed to stay standing.

"YOU CAN'T JUST STOP IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT," Kyo yelled.

" Well that's what kind of person I am," Brock replied weakly. Just at that exact moment a scream, just like Tohru's echoed through the forest. Kyo was alert and he quickly sprinted towards where the sound was coming from.

" Wait, I'm not as fast as you," Brock yelled after him.

" To bad," Kyo yelled and he was then out of sight in a matter of seconds. A sound was heard from the bushes and a girl stepped out from them. She looked beat-up.

" AHHHHHHH, ZOMBIE," Brock yelled tripping and twisting his ankle.

" No it's me Tohru," Tohru said weakly and then she fell over onto her back.

"HUH!" Brock yelled crawling to her side and helping her up.

" I screamed when they dropped me out of the tree," Tohru said crying.

" They!" Brock asked, "they who?"

" The men that-" but Tohru screamed and pointed behind Brock.

" What are you-" but Brock screamed too when he looked. A bear with a snarling growl was right behind them looking at it's next meal cautiously.

" Maybe we Tohru screamed grabbing Brock's hand and sprinting away from the bear. It pursued after them roaring and when it was finally gaining on them, Tohru didn't notice the edge of the hill and she tumbled down it letting go of Brock's hand and spinning wildly out of control. They tumbled into the river and grabbed each others hands again.

" We have to not let-" but the rapids quickly pulled them separate ways and under the dark, murky waters.

" If we're lucky we'll meet at the end of the river," Brock said as Tohru was pulled under screaming. Tohru's constant screams were heard by the three Sohma's that were looking for her. When they found her they yanked he out of the river.

" Tohru, you look hurt," Yuki said to her.

"Brock…." she muttered as water poured out of her mouth. She coughed and pointed at the river.

" HE DROWNED," Kyo yelled. Shigure ran to the rivers edge and dived in.

"I'll be alright, I want you two to get Tohru back home, now," Shigure said swimming out of sight.

" Tohru come on, we'll get you back home," Yuki said and Kyo lifted her up. They managed to make it to the house without collapsing. ( heh heh) It was after dark that Shigure came home carrying Brock.

"He's dead," Shigure announced and everyone looked shocked. "If we don't get any food in his stomach." Shigure laughed and then was punched by both Kyo and Yuki. Brock laughed and then walked over to the table.

" I'm lucky he got me when he did," Brock said, "or I really would be dead."

Didn't this end nicely. Oh but Brock has to go back to America. He couldn't last long without the Fruits Basket gang. So I guess he'll just have to bring them with him. ( How will he talk Kyo into going to his place during Summer break.) You'll find out in the next chapter: American Road Trip


End file.
